


The Man on the Radio

by ghostofaman



Series: Hypixel Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Hypixel (Minecraft Server), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hypixel Alert News but its a radio station, Knives, Mild Language, Minecraft but IRL, News Media, Radio, Radio Host Lego Maestro, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, the Trio is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofaman/pseuds/ghostofaman
Summary: The voice on the radio was drilled into everyone's minds.
Series: Hypixel Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Man on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hypixel YouTubers in a zombie apocalypse what will they do.

The sound of a radio crackling alive through the sound of static, woke the sleeping teen boy it sat next to on the floor.

The boy mumbles to himself and suddenly a voice comes through the radio.

"Hello everyone I'm your host Lego Maestro and welcome to this weeks instalment of Hypixel Alert. Your one and only radio show here on the Hypixel Network-" Lego's voice was fuzzy, but that didn't really make a difference as his station was streamed everywhere at once. It was a good system in theory, but being woken up every Saturday at 7am as of recently wasn't something everyone took lightly.

Grayson grabbed a pillow to cover his ears to hopefully drown out Lego's voice so he could continue sleeping, but luck wasn't on his side it seemed. He angry chucked the pillow at a wall and got up out of his sleeping bag. The sound of the pillow and Purp shuffling around woke Sammy, who had a look of annoyance and tiredness on his face.

"Purp, what the hell are you doing?"

Purpled was looking through his pack. "I'm gonna go kill Lego." He deadpans, pulling out one of his knives. "I'm gonna get his ass."

Sammy, losing his annoyed look, starts laughing, accidentally waking up Astelic who lay on a seat under a windowsill.

She chucks a sharp object in their direction and they move out of the way in time.

"Go back to bed you idiots." She mumbles.

Purpled stands there, looking down at Sammy. "Wanna come help me kill Lego?" He whispers.

The radio is still going. "- and coming from the self proclaimed experts on the creation of the zombie menace-"

Sammy quietly gets up, "Sure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> This week on Hypixel Alert News, what the fuck is the Pope packin.


End file.
